Refuse
by Latina16
Summary: Many times Alex has been coerced into working for MI6. Many times they have been able to blackmail him with something new, and just as his life is getting nearly perfect, they do it again. But there is another way, he can refuse.


I just had a random idea this morning and decided to try it out, I'm not sure if anyone has already tried this out, if you have, just let me know. Enjoy:D

**Disclaimer-I don't own Alex Rider**

"See ya Tom." Alex yelled to his friend as he rode off on his bike. It was Thursday and Alex was heading home after a good day of school. Alex was generally happy. He was caught up in school, and he was actually quite popular in school. MI6 hadn't contacted him in six months; he was hoping that they had gotten over him.

Locking his bike up at the side of his house, Alex went inside with an air of contentedness.

"Jack, I'm home." He grabbed an apple and started crunching on it.

"Hey Alex, how was school?"

"Great. I asked Dana out by the way." Dana was a girl that Alex had been crushing on for some time now. She was a fun adventurous girl who didn't mind danger, if it should ever occur.

"Oooh Alex has a girlfriend." She teased. Alex just smiled.

"I'm going to do my homework, then me and some of the guys are going skateboarding. That ok with you?" He knew he really didn't need to, but he liked asking Jack permission for things, it made things seem more…normal.

"Of course, just don't go on any 'no skateboarding allowed' properties."

"Yeah, yeah." Alex said as he went up to his bedroom. Jack looked at him as he left. He looked so happy.

Twenty minutes later, the phone rang. It's not like the phone never rings in their house, but for some reason Alex had a weird vibe. He picked up the cordless in his room before Jack could.

"Hello?"

"Alex, how is school coming along?" Alex's heart sank.

"Mrs. Jones. What do you want." His voice sounded strained.

"Dear Alex, why is it every time we call you think it's because we need something form you?" Mrs. Jones pretended to sound hurt.

"Because every time you call, you do want something from me." Alex replied harshly.

"True, we need you to come in as soon as you can. Is that ok?" She got straight to the point.

"I'll be there in an hour." Alex said glumly before hanging up. Then he went to tell Jack the bad news.

The four people sat in the office examining each other carefully. Alan Blunt looked slightly angry, Mrs. Jones was loudly sucking on a peppermint, Alex looked smug, and Jack looked like she wanted to pee on Blunt's face. Alex brought Jack along just because he knew it would piss them off.

"Well this is weird." Came the unexpected statement from Alan Blunt. "Down to business then, there is a situation down in Argentina involving a new unknown gang." Alex was furious; they were talking as if he already accepted. But this time he wasn't going to. His life had finally gotten normal.

"He's not doing it." Jack said before Alex could get to it. Alan Blunt and Mrs. Jones just looked at them.

"I'm not doing it." Alex repeated his guardian's words.

"I think we all know how this is going to turn out." Blunt said. "You both know very well what will happen if you refuse. Ms. Starbright will be sent back to America, and you Alex will most likely be put in prison, there are a lot of criminal acts that you have committed in the past year that we can pin on you." Now it was his turn to look smug.

They had him, and he knew it. Mrs. Jones knew it, and Blunt knew it. There was no way he would risk the possibility of occasionally having a normal life whenever he was off missions.

Alex looked at Jack. She looked at him sadly. Then she noticed a certain glint in Alex's eyes. _There is another way._ His eyes seemed to tell her. To Blunt and Mrs. Jones it just looked like a sad 'I'll miss you' kind of look. But Alex and Jack had become good friends over the years and they had a way of speaking with their eyes and body language.

A tear slid down Jack's cheek as she subtly nodded to Alex. _Do it. _She was saying.

"Alex turned his attention back to the two in front of him. Then he simply said, "No. I'm not doing it." The two heads of MI6 let themselves show brief shock.

"But Alex, " Mrs. Jones started to say.

"NO!" Alex yelled. "I don't give a fuck what you do! Send Jack back to America, Send me to jail, and do whatever the fuck you want! I can't live this way, neither can Jack!" he slammed his fist on the desk as if to emphasise his point. "I. Am. Not. Your. Slave!" he said the words pointedly.

Blunt shook his head as he pressed the intercom button. "Send up the guards."

**Not sure if you like it, but if you do, just review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
